


Harry

by Klawa



Series: I żyli [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Harry, Depression, F/M, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa





	Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



Harry nie mówi zbyt wiele. Właściwie, zazwyczaj nie odzywa się wcale.  
Większość czasu spędza w łóżku, nie robiąc zupełnie nic. Nienawidzi się za to.  
– Powiedz coś! – krzyczy raz Ginny, z zaczerwienionymi policzkami i łzami w oczach.  
Harry milczy, wpatrując się gdzieś pomiędzy rude włosy, a pustą półkę na książki. Poczucie winy rośnie w nim z każdym spojrzeniem na jej gniewną minę. W głowie same układają się zdania, ale w gardle rośnie gula, powstrzymująca je od wymknięcia się.  
Któregoś razu, Ginny wychodzi, i Harry wie, że już nie wróci. Tysiąc razy, rozpamiętuje tą samą sytuację, starając się zmienić scenariusz – i czuje się jeszcze gorzej.

  
Harry milczy też, gdy Hermiona rozsiada się w fotelu koło łóżka, podsuwając mu talerz wypełniony kanapkami i kubek gorącej herbaty.  
– Dzień dobry! – intonuje radośnie od progu, szeroko się uśmiechając.  
 _Dzień dobry_ nie odpowiada Harry, znów będąc na granicy płaczu, i znów czując się winny. Najchętniej zwinąłby się w kulkę i płakał, albo miotał się z gniewu na samego siebie... Ostatecznie jednak, stać go jedynie na ciszę i bezruch, które to wywołują w nim skrajne emocje. Żyje w błędnym kole.  
Hermiona zawsze ma ze sobą książkę. Czyta ją na głos, prawdopodobnie by zabić ciszę, i z każdym zdaniem – niemal niezauważalnie – zmienia się jej ton, opadają ramiona.  
 _Przepraszam_ chciałby powiedzieć, jednak coś go powstrzymuje. Im dłużej z tym walczy, tym większy trud sprawia mu wykrztuszenie z siebie słowa. W końcu, znów, milczy.  
– Do zobaczenia – mówi Hermiona nim wychodzi, jej głos tym razem cichy i zrezygnowany.  
Harry nie odpowiada.

  
W jakiś sposób, najgorsze są wizyty Molly Weasley.  
Harry widzi jej podkrążone oczy, zmęczony wzrok, i twarz na której przybywa coraz to nowszych zmarszczek. Widzi cierpienie i _wie,_ że jakaś część bólu widniejącego w jej rysach to jego wina. Patrząc na nią myśli o Fredzie, a myśląc o nim, wspomina wszystkie ofiary jakie przyniosła ze sobą bitwa, i w głowie powstaje mu plątanina decyzji, i skutków, i co by było gdyby – aż nie jest stanie funkcjonować, odcinając się od rzeczywistości jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.  
Cisza Molly jest niekomfortowa, i wypełniona wyrzutami sumienia. Powoduje, że Harry ma ochotę zapełnić ją _czymkolwiek.  
_ Czasami, Harry chciałby po prostu zablokować kominek i unikać całego świata.

  
Ron jest... Ronem.  
Uśmiechnięty, sypiący żartami, ten sam, znany od lat Ron. Jest jak świeże powietrze wpuszczone do zatęchłęgo pokoju, gdy wpada, od progu wołając:  
– Armaty Chudleya znowu przegrały, możesz w to uwierzyć? – i nie zatrzymując się ani na sekundę, relacjonuje mecz, od czasu do czasu wtrącając coś w stylu – I wtedy Smith, kojarzysz go, szczurowaty dupek z Hufflepuffu? Więc Smith krzyknął... – i Harry zwyczajnie słucha.  
Milczy, ale milczenie – choć raz – nie przyprawia go o wyrzuty sumienia. Ron, w jakiś sobie tylko znany sposób, mówiąc zostawia na tyle miejsca, by Harry mógł się odezwać gdyby tylko zechciał, jednocześnie nie _oczekując_ odpowiedzi.  
I może dlatego, Ron jest jedyną osobą, przy której Harry nie czuje desperackiej chęci by wydusić z siebie choćby słowo. Milczenie przy Ronie jest komfortowe, nieustający potok słów rudzielca uspokaja rozbiegane myśli, zamiast dodatkowo je podsycać.  
– Do jutra – mówi raz Harry, na granicy snu, i z delikatnym, ledwie zauważalnym uśmiechem na ustach, zasypia.

  
Po raz pierwszy od dawna, czuje że wszystko będzie dobrze.

 


End file.
